This invention relates generally to table saws.
Generally, a table saw for cutting work pieces has a circular saw table for supporting a circular saw, on one side of which a miter table having a miter gauge for guiding a workpiece to be cut is provided, and on the other side of which a supplementary table for supporting the workpiece to be cut is provided. A fence for determining the cutting width of the workpiece is also provided in the table saw.
However, the common prior art arrangements have several problems. For example, the supplementary table of the conventional table saw is fixed to a working table. Typically, the size of the supplementary table determines the support capacity of the table saw. In other words, if the supplementary table is very large, it can support a large workpiece. This is problematic as the large size of the supplementary table normally requires a large space, which is at a premium in a workshop. Conversely, a smaller supplementary table requires less space, but also reduces the size of the workpiece which can be adequately supported. The lack of reliable support can then cause inaccurate cuts, which may translate into loss of time, materials and/or profit for the user.
Also, while some miter tables can be moved in the front and rear directions as viewed from an operator, these arrangements require special assemblies which extend beyond the envelope of the table saw, making transportation of the table saw difficult and requiring extra space in a workshop. In addition, these miter table saw assemblies can impede the use of the saw for ripping. Other movable miter tables are problematic as they cannot be easily and accurately leveled in order to remain within the same plane of the main saw table. This also causes inaccurate cuts.
Other causes of undesirable inaccurate cuts reside in the accessories used on table saws. For example, most miter gauges have primitive detent systems which rely on two elements coming into contact. However, because of the design and/or construction, these miter gauges have a certain amount of xe2x80x9cplay.xe2x80x9d Accordingly, while a miter gauge may read an angle of 30xc2x0, because of the play involved between the elements, the actual angle may be off by several degrees. Again, this discrepancy between the reading and the actual angle causes inaccurate cuts.
Similarly, fences sliding along parallel rails are common in the prior art. However, because of the materials, design and/or construction of the fences and/or rails, the fences do not lock consistently parallel to the blade, requiring carefully adjustment and wasting operator time. Other fences change their positions during the locking operation. This forces the user to adjust and lock the fence multiple times until the fence is properly positioned, again wasting operator time. Otherwise, they would cause inaccurate cuts.
It is an object of this invention to provide a table saw which can overcome these prior art problems.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved table saw is employed. The table saw comprises a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, first and second rails slidably attached to the base assembly, the rails being slidable in a first direction, and a sliding table fixedly attached to the first and second rails, the sliding table being slidable in the first direction.
Also disclosed is a table saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, a first rail attached to the base assembly, the first rail having a longitudinal axis, and a cross-cut table slidably attached to the first rail, the cross-cut table being slidable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rail. A second rail attached to the base assembly and connected to the cross-cut table may also be provided.
Further disclosed is a cross-cut table assembly comprising first and second rails having longitudinal axis, and a cross-cut table slidably attached to the first and second rails, the cross-cut table being slidable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rail. A subpanel may be disposed on the first and second rails. At least one slide assembly is fixedly disposed between the subpanel and the cross-cut table.
Also disclosed is a table saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, first and second rails attached to the base assembly, the first and second rails having a longitudinal axis, a subpanel disposed to the first and second rails, and a cross-cut table slidably attached to the subpanel, the cross-cut table being slidable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rails. At least one screw is disposed between the first rail and the subpanel. Accordingly, the height of the cross-cut table may be adjusted by adjusting the screw.
Further disclosed is a table saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, first and second rails slidably attached to the base assembly, the first and second rails having a longitudinal axis, and a cross-cut table slidably attached to the first and second rails, the cross-cut table being slidable in a sliding direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rails. The sliding direction can be angularly adjusted to be parallel to the blade by sliding the first and second rails relative to the base assembly.
Also disclosed is a miter gauge having a guide bar, a miter head assembly rotatably attached to the guide bar, a detent plate slidably attached to the miter head and a scale plate slidably attached to the miter head and the detent plate.
Further disclosed is a miter gauge having a guide bar, a miter head assembly rotatably attached to the guide bar, a detent plate slidably attached to the miter head, and a latch assembly attached to the guide bar. The latch assembly has a channel and a slidable pin sliding along the channel and engaging the detent plate. The total number of lines of contact between the detent plate and the pin and between the channel and the pin is less than infinity and preferably between 3 and 10.
Also disclosed is a saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, a miter groove disposed in the table, and a miter gauge lock assembly adjacent to the miter groove for locking a miter gauge disposed in the miter groove. The miter gauge lock assembly comprises a lock plate disposed adjacent to the miter groove, a threaded shaft contacting the lock plate and threadedly engaged to threads disposed within the base assembly, and a knob connected to the threaded shaft for rotating the threaded shaft.
Further disclosed is a fence assembly comprising a fence head and a fence beam rotatably connected to the fence head, allowing rotational adjustment of the fence beam relative to the fence head.
Also disclosed is a fence assembly comprising a fence beam and a fence head connected to the fence beam. The fence head comprises a main body, a rod having two ends and rotatably connected to the main body, and a cam disposed at each end of the rod, and a handle connected to the rod, where movement of the handle causes rotation of the cams.
Further disclosed is a table saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, a first rail attached to the base assembly, a fence assembly slidably disposed on the table and on the rail, the fence comprising a fence beam and a fence head connected to the fence beam. The fence head comprises a main body disposed on the rail, a rod having two ends and rotatably connected to the main body, and a cam disposed at each end of the rod and adjacent to the rail, and a handle connected to the rod, where movement of the handle causes rotation of the cams, securely holding the position the fence assembly on the rail.
Also disclosed is a table saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, a fence assembly slidably disposed on the table, the fence assembly comprising a fence beam and a fence head connected to the fence beam, a plurality of notches disposed on the base assembly, and a latch assembly disposed on the fence assembly engageable to one of the notches. Preferably, the plurality of notches are disposed on a detent plate attached to the base assembly. The detent plate may be slidably attached to the base assembly. The latch assembly has a slidable pin sliding along a hole in the fence assembly and engaging one of the notches. The total number of lines of contact between one of the notches and the pin and between the hole and the pin is less than infinity and preferably between 3 and 10. A scale plate may be slidably attached to the base assembly and the detent plate.
Further disclosed is a table saw comprising a base assembly comprising a base and a table supported by the base, a fence assembly slidably disposed on the base assembly, the fence comprising a fence beam and a fence head connected to the fence beam. The fence head comprises a main body and a protrusion disposed on the main body. The base assembly comprises at least one movable stop, the stop being movable between a first position engaging the protrusion and a second position clearing the protrusion. The stop may be removable or pivotable to achieve the first and second positions.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.